novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Aylin Akane
Aylin Akane (アイリﾝ・アッカネ Airin Akkane) is a in a first year Obelisk Blue at Duel Academy. Unknown of her past, Aylin was adopted by Kenji and Hikari Akane when she was a month old and was raised alongside their twin sons, Seth and Kai Akane. Physical description Aylin is a slim girl of average height and weight with platinum blonde hair tied into a braid and her bangs dangle in front of her neon-green eyes. Aylin doesn't like the dress code and despises skirts, so in place, she wears the Obelisk Blue sleeveless vest over a black turtleneck, dark pants, and royal blue boots (sometimes changes them for her brown boots), her deck case resides on her left belt, which lacks off her hip a little bit. She also wears a crescent moon shaped necklace which she tends to keep out of sight. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye. Personality Aylin comes off as a distant person. She tends to keep to herself and doesn't open up to just anyone. It usually takes her a while to warm up to others and letting anyone into her life. Aylin dislikes people who flaunt their money, snobs, or students that treat people of the lower dorms like crap (i.e. Chazz and his posse). Beneath her rare emotions, she does however have a short temper which comes out when someone really annoys her (or if a boy tries to flirt with her) and doesn't like to be seen as a damsel in distress. In addition, Aylin cares very much for her cards and won't let anyone talk bad about them. Under all this, Aylin wishes for someone that she can talk to and someone who will listen. Abilities Powers *'Duel spirit communication:' Jun can see and communicate with Duel Spirits. Her main duel spirits are Crimson-Eyes Azure Dragon and Moonlight Cougar. Skills *'Dueling proficiency:' Aylin is a very skilled duelist and is able to work with anything in her hand. *'Cooking:' From her mother, Aylin was taught the skills of cooking and is able to cook many things at the same time. *'Waitress skills:' As a part time waitress, Aylin is able to serve people quickly and fast. *'Multilingual:' Aylin is capable of speaking fluently in Japanese, English and Spanish. She tends to curse in Spanish. *'Athleticism:' Aylin is highly athletic and very physically fit and is a gifted acrobat and can easily maneuver her body in complex movements. *'Photographic Memory:' Aylin has a photographic memory, able to remember things very well. Weaknesses *'Short temper:' Aylin has a short temper, but she is normally very calm and it takes a while for her to get angry Equipment *'Duel disk:' Aylin has a custom made duel disk made to work on her right arm, since she is left handed. Background Aylin knows nothing of her past. All she knows is that she was left on the doorstep of the Akane family when she was a month old with only a pendant around her neck and a note saying that her name was Aylin. Deck Aylin duels with a Moonlight Deck, animals that are powered by the moon itself. Her main strategy to summon her ace, the Crimson-Eyes Azure Dragon, though she normally will try to keep her dragon a secret. Trivia *Aylin is left-handed and thanks to Seth, she was able to get a custom duel disk to fit on her right arm. *Aylin is Turkish for "Halo around the Moon" Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters